demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoegaarden - Stories
Demihan - Choices Situation 1 Situation 2 Situation 3 Situation 4 Situation 5 Demihan - Translations Situation 1 Hoegaarden: This place is frightfully busy. It's really lively!='Demi:' It's really lively! Hoegaarden: No matter the era, soldiers have always been hot-blooded beings, full of passion. Hoegaarden: Drinking and making merry, to restore one's spirits after a day of battle... Hoegaarden: It may be the very proof of the state of our nation's peace and security, to still be able to foster such a boisterous atmosphere. As I listen to his deeply significant words... Respect somewhat up. |-|Should we move somewhere quieter?='Demi:' Should we move somewhere quieter? Hoegaarden: No, there is no problem in remaining here. Hoegaarden: My apologies. My phrasing appears to have caused you concern. Hoegaarden: I was merely a bit surprised, as I am more accustomed to the quietness of the forest. Hoegaarden: However, I do appreciate your thoughtful consideration. Thank you. He thanked me! Respect super up. |-|Was it bothersome of me to invite you out?='Demi:' Was it bothersome of me to invite you out? Hoegaarden: I do not think it bothersome at all. Hoegaarden: It made me happy to have received your invite, and I had some free time. Hoegaarden: However, it appears my phrasing has caused a misunderstanding. My apologies. Hoegaarden: By my prior comment, I had meant that this place is quite bustling and lively. Hoegaarden: I will be more conscious of my wording in the future. As he sincerely apologizes to me... Respect barely up. Situation 2 Hoegaarden: I fear my fur may shed onto your food, so let us order separate meals. I don't mind.='Demi:' I don't mind. Hoegaarden: My apologies, but I just cannot allow it. It will bother me no matter what. Hoegaarden: Hm. Dining with another makes me quite restless. Hoegaarden: I do appreciate your kindness, but please invite some other troop out next time. As I get unexpectedly rejected... Respect barely up. |-|Let's order together and split it up.='Demi:' Let's order together and split it up. Hoegaarden: Alright. I would appreciate that. Hoegaarden: However, I am a bit reluctant to force you to go through the trouble of splitting our meal. Hoegaarden: But I were to do it, there is a possibility for my fur to fall into it... Hoegaarden: My apologies, I take it back. Let us order separately after all. It seems like it'll be hard to be able to come to a compromise... Respect somewhat up. |-|Then, I'll have the salted ayu...='Demi:' Then, I'll have the salted ayu... Hoegaarden: What a coincidence, I was considering ordering the same. Hoegaarden: The saltiness of the grilled ayu here is exquisitely balanced. Hoegaarden: ....Hm. Hoegaarden: If we are having our own ayu, I may be able to enjoy this meal without worry of my fallen fur. Looks like I made the right choice. Respect super up. Situation 3 Hoegaarden: The number of troops in this squad has grown considerably. I'd like there to be even more.='Demi:' I'd like there to be even more. Hoegaarden: I see. That may not be a bad idea. Hoegaarden: The greater your numbers, the more often you would be able to send out squads to battle. Hoegaarden: In doing so, the burden placed on each individual would be lessened as well. As I respond with a "Yes!"... Respect super up. |-|Does it make you uneasy?='Demi:' Does it make you uneasy? Hoegaarden: No, I am alright. Hoegaarden: Even if the numbers may increase, the feeling of closeness does not change. Hoegaarden: The only trouble it may cause is merely the small effort of remembering each face and each individual's strengths. As I reflect on how dependable he is... Respect somewhat up. |-|Don't quit, please!='Demi:' Don't quit, please! Hoegaarden: I will not, so be at ease. Hoegaarden: Though the numbers may increase, it does not mean that there is any problem as a result. Hoegaarden: This squad continues to remain as comfortable as it has been. As I breathe a sigh of relief... Respect barely up. Unit Story Chapter 1 - (to be added) Category:Unit Stories